A robot hand for holding a disk-shaped semiconductor wafer is a known substrate holding device. The robot hand is joined to an end part of a robot arm included in an articulated robot and is used as an end effector. The robot hand located at a sending position by the robot arm holds a wafer and carries the wafer to a receiving position.
A first known robot hand disclosed in, for example, JP 2000-183133 A holds a wafer seated thereon by suction. A second known robot hand disclosed in, for example, JP 2002-520860 A supports a wafer seated thereon by holding the wafer by the three edge parts thereof.